Surviving with the snakes
by Slytherin77
Summary: Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts with a twist.
1. Survived

**The story may seem to mirror the first book but as the story goes on it becomes more different from the book. So don't give up yet and read this. And if you read it please be sure to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character, JKR does.**

* * *

_Survived_

You know how whispers pass across the oceans quickly but on this special occasion it passed exceptionally fast. The boy had survived; he had survived from he-who-must-not-be-named.

The Dursleys were a quiet family and they preferred to stay that way.

On Monday morning in the kitchen the ordinary sort of things were happening. Mrs Dursley was leaning over the cooker, cooking bacon. While Dudley Dursley was trying to jump out of his chair; jumping out of his chair was not possible for little Dudley because he was a "bit" over weight. Mr Dursley, who worked in a drill factory, was thinking of nothing but telling off others at work.

"I'm off, Petunia," said Mr Dursley picking up his briefcase and setting off to work.

Just as he was pulling out of the drive, he noticed a weird tabby cat sitting on the wall reading a sign. It was not possible for a cat to read was it? He thought to himself as he drove on.

Getting stuck in traffic was one thing but getting stuck in traffic with hooligans outside was another thing. Mr Dursley sat in the car banging the steering wheel in rage.

"Did you hear about Harry Potter?" asked a man with a squeaky voice. Mr Dursley's ears pricked up he had a bad thought very bad indeed. He had heard the name Harry before but just didn't know where he had heard it.

As he drove into his office the thought of the name Harry had somehow evaporated from his mind all he was once again thinking of was work. Owls swooped past the office windows in tens or fives at a time. Owls weren't usually seen, not even at night so seeing them now was very unusual. But some way or another Mr Dursley had an owl free day telling of five people getting a huge deal for drills and eating lunch. When the sun began to set Mr Dursley set off home.

Mr Dursley took the route he knew very well and turned into Privet Drive. That was when he saw the tabby cat sitting on the wall was still there as if waiting for someone or something. Mr Dursley opened the front door and stepped inside.

Dudley was still wake when Mr Dursley got home. He put Dudley into bed and went to talk to Mrs Dursley.

"Petunia I'm home," he shouted in a sort of sing song voice. Mrs Dursley came and sat next to Mr Dursley.

"Petunia dear I want to ask you something," Mr Dursley said in a voice he thought was kind.

"Go ahead dear ask away," she replied.

"You know your sister's lot do they have a son do you think?" Veron asked now eager to get an answer.

"Yes Veron yes I think so," answered Petunia.

"So what was his name dear?" asked Mr Dursley eagerly.

"I don't know something like Howard or Harry or something why are you asking dear?" replied petunia with a hint of concern in her voice.

"It's nothing dear it's just that today there were some hooligans in town and I thought it was something to do with your sister's lot you know," answered Veron.

"Oh know I don't think so dear I'm going to bed you coming dear?" replied Petunia and went of to bed without waiting for an answer.

On the news the most amazing things were going on.

"Owls have been seen swooping into town," read the news reader with not even a slight bit of excitement in his voice. Mr Dursley walked to bed and got in. As he lie beside Mrs Dursley not being able to sleep all the street lamps suddenly went out.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," said an elderly man in flowing robes and a silver beard.

"Hello Dumbledore. How did you know it was me?" replied a tabby cat now changing into a strict looking woman with thin lips.

"Your markings McGonagall," said Dumbledore in an almost mocking voice.

"So how is the boy getting here?" asked McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him," replied Dumbledore casually.

"Hagrid I don't think you can trust him," said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh I'll trust him with my life and here he comes now," said Dumbledore casually pointing at a motor bike zooming towards them. Hagrid was a giant of a man. Four times taller than normal people and had dark shaggy hair.

"Hello Dumbledore, here he is a good little guy he is. He fell asleep as we were flying," said Hagrid holding out a baby wrapped in towels. Dumbledore picked up the baby and put a note amongst the folds of the towels and put the baby on the door step of number four privet drive.

"Good luck Harry Potter," Dumbledore whispered to the baby.


	2. Invatation to Hogwarts

_**Invitation to Hogwarts**_

Harry Potter was a skinny boy with broken glasses and baggy clothes. Harry lived with his aunt and uncle and his cousin in number 4 Privet Drive. The distinctive thing about Harry was his lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead which was normally covered up by his dark jet black hair.

"Get on with my breakfast boy, I'm hungry," shouted Uncle Veron.

"Yeah get on with my breakfast," Dudley, Harry's cousin, copied.

If there was one person Harry could punch around the face it would be Dudley. Harry thought of Dudley as a self-centred brat. It was Dudley's birthday today and he was going to the zoo to look at the animals. Harry's birthday was never celebrated it was never even remembered by the Dursleys Harry would sit quietly in a corner wishing himself a very Happy Birthday which of course he knew he would never get because he was living with the Dursleys.

"Mum! Mum, I've only got 36 presents last year I had 37 where are my other presents," shouted Dudley.

"We are going to get you 2 more presents when we are out so now go get your coat," cooed Aunt Petunia "and Veron dear Mrs Figg has broken her leg so where shall we leave the boy?"

"Well obviously we can't leave him hear by himself so he'll have to come with us," replied Uncle Veron.

Harry would have rather have stayed at number 4 Privet Drive on his own than have to go out with the Dursleys but he had to follow them to the car. Harry followed the Dursleys into the car. Soon they arrived at the zoo. Dudley ran into the reptile house where all the reptiles like lizards and snakes were kept.

"Mummy, mummy look," shrieked Dudley pointing at a massive Boa Constrictor.

"Yes dear very nice," replied Aunt Petunia.

"MAKE IT MOVE," yelled Dudley sticking fat face to the cage screen but the snake just didn't move so he walked on to the Rattle Snakes.

"I know how it feels like to be shouted at through the screen. I always feel the same," Harry whispered to the snake thinking it wouldn't respond.

"I know," replied the snake lifting its head.

"Mum, Dad look it's moving," shouted Dudley pushing Harry to one side. Harry stared at Dudley and then at the snake. He didn't realise what he had just done when the snake slithered out towards Harry.

"Thanksss," hissed the snake and left followed by screams of little children.

"What have you done boy?" said Uncle Veron pointing at the cage where the snake had once stood but now where Dudley stood. The next thing Harry knew was being taken back home.

"You will stay in and have no dinner," said Veron locking Harry into his room which was a cupboard under the stairs.

The next morning Harry was let out again.

"Go get the mail boy," said Veron

"No daddy I'll go I'm expecting mail and he might red 'my' mail," Dudley said and ran out of the room not waiting for an answer. Dudley came back into the room after 1min carrying 5 letters.

"Bill, bill, bill, advertisement, ahhh," Uncle Veron screamed.

"What is it uncle," Harry said in a forced polite voice.

"None of your bee's wax," Uncle Veron shouted in reply now regaining colour but dropping all the letters he was holding. As the letters hit the floor Harry noticed his name on a letter. Harry rushed forwards to pick it up but Uncle Veron stood on his foot Harry screamed in agony but he soon realised that Uncle Veron was screaming as well but he soon jumped of Harry's hand as if he had just got an electric shock. Harry was amazed at what he had just done out of all the unexpected things that he had done this was the best one so far.

The next morning another mail arrived for Harry. On the envelope it read

Harry Potter

Cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

England

The next thing Harry knew was that the letter was snatched out of his hand by Uncle Veron. Veron thought of shouting at Harry but thought against it but instead bundled up Harry's stuff and charged up stairs and threw it into the spare bedroom and declared it was now Harry's. Harry was thrilled to have a bedroom of his own but he now thought that he would never again receive a letter from who ever was sending them.

The next morning Harry was thinking if he would get another letter again when to his surprise a 1000 letters flew through the empty fireplace and covered the floor.

"Pack up and get in the car everybody," bellowed Uncle Veron. Dudley Aunt Petunia and Harry raced upstairs and packed up.

10 Minutes later they were all bundled up in the car and on the road. They arrived at a lonely looking hut by the wild sea. Harry wasn't concentrating on the hut but on who all those letters were from.

Harry and Dudley slept on the bottom floor with Harry on the floor and Dudley on the couch which was sagging under his weight when the door flew open and a huge man stepped in.

Sorry 'bout the door. I'll put it right in a jiffy," said the man. Uncle Veron and Aunt Petunia came thundering down the stairs. Uncle Veron was pointing a gun at the man who had just entered.

"Hi 'arry, so good to see you again it's been a long time. Oh it's a bit chilly in here I'll put the kettle on shall I?" said the man.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude or anything but who are you?" asked Harry.

"Hagrid, Rebeus Hagrid," said Hagrid putting on the kettle and then searching in his pockets "it was here somewhere ah here it is," he pulled a crumpled looking envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry opened the letter and it read:

Dear Harry Potter,

I am writing to inform you that you have received a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With this letter I have enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment you will need for school. Term begins on September 1st see you soon.

From

Albus Dumbledore

"Erm Hagrid what is Hogwarts anyway?" asked Harry.

"It's a school," replied Hagrid. Hagrid pointed his pink umbrella at the fire which automatically lit up.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry.

"I'm a wizard and so are you," replied Hagrid. Harry sat bewildered as Hagrid told Harry the Story of Harry's life. Hagrid stopped the story after 1 hour.

"It's a bit cold in here, Harry have this," said Hagrid throwing his coat over Harry.

Soon Harry fell asleep. The next morning Harry woke up but lay there thinking it was all a dream when a large barn owl landed on his lap.

"Just give him some money and he'll be off," said Hagrid walking over and giving the owl some money from his coat pocket "alright 'arry time to go shopping."

Harry and Hagrid walked out of the cold dim house.

"Hagrid I haven't any money and I don't know where to get the stuff" said Harry.

"Is that it? You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing did you? Follow me," Hagrid replied. Harry and Hagrid took the train to London. Soon they arrived Harry followed Hagrid into a dim looking pub.

"Hagrid, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To Diagon Alley of course," replied Hagrid as if it was obvious. Hagrid stepped outside through the back door and tapped a few bricks on the wall. An arch way magically appeared.

"Wow Hagrid," Harry shrieked in amazement as they stepped through the arch way and continued walking towards a grand bank.

"First stop Grinngotts bank," announced Hagrid going into the bank and Harry followed. Inside the bank there were no people working it were all goblins.

"Harry Potter's vault please," Said Hagrid.

"Follow me sir," said the goblin leading them to a vault. The goblin stroked the lock of the door which had just sprung open. Inside there was lots and lots of shimmering money.

"Here you are Harry get some cash in there," said Hagrid holding out a bag for Harry to put some money in. Harry shovelled a lot of gold, silver and bronze coins into the bag.

The next thing Harry had to do was go and buy his thing for Hogwarts.

"So 'arry what's firs' and oh yes a present for your 11th birthday eh," said Hagrid.

"First on the list is a wand and how did you know it was my birthday?" replied Harry.

Harry followed Hagrid into a shop called OLLIVANDER'S WANDS.

"So 'arry you buy the wand and weight for me I'll be right back," Hagrid called over his back.

"Excuse me, but I need a wand," Harry called out to no one in particular when suddenly a man jumped out from behind the counter.

"Yes I'm Ollivander, how can I help you," asked Mr Ollivander.

"Erm I'm looking for a wand for Hogwarts," said Harry noticing that a wand was being shoved at him. Harry took the wand and gave it a wave. He suddenly felt a strange sensation.

"That's the one," said Mr Ollivander "but it's very strange that its brother gave you that" Mr Ollivander pointed at Harry's scar.

Harry took the wand and went outside where Hagrid was waiting for him with a snowy white owl.

"Happy birthday Harry," said Hagrid giving Harry the owl. Next thing they did was to go and get the other things necessary for Hogwarts like books, robes, potion ingredients and a cauldron.

Hagrid dropped off Harry at the Dursleys. Now all Harry Had to do was somehow get to Hogwarts on September 1st.


	3. Platform nine and three quarters

_**Platform Nine and three quarters**_

Since Hagrid had told Harry about the place in Hogwarts the Dursleys hadn't even shouted at Harry. Even though Harry had not been shouted at he still felt uncomfortable through the whole of the summer holidays. The reason for that is because Harry had no idea how he was going to be getting to Hogwarts in time for the journey to Hogwarts.

September 1st came fairly quickly Harry was packed and ready to go in and ask the Dursleys for a lift to King's Cross Station. He gripped his trunk handle tightly and got ready to go and ask when suddenly he began to spin. The next thing he knew was that he was standing at the entrance to King's Cross Station. Harry knew this was not normal but then he suddenly remembered the envelope Hagrid had given Harry. He pulled the envelope from his pocket and looked inside. Inside there were an old fashioned looking train ticket and a note from Hagrid saying you might need this.

"Platform nine and three quarters," Harry said to himself over and over again looking very puzzled. Harry was certain that there was no such thing as a platform called Platform nine and three quarters when he heard a voice which made Harry suddenly look up.

"I want to go to Hogwarts quick, quick on to platform nine and three quarters," said a small blonde haired boy. The boy then began to run head first into the wall between platforms nine and ten and then suddenly disappeared. Harry knew this was the way to get on to platform nine and three quarters so he followed. And he was right he landed right in front of a scarlet train which read:

Hogwarts Express

Harry walked on and he didn't know what to do when the whistle blew. Harry struggled with his case and accidentally dropped it. Then the blonde boy who Harry had followed hurried over to him, the boy was with two other boys who Harry didn't recognise at all. The blonde boy whispered to the other two boys and the next thing Harry knew was that he was lying on his back.

"You are Harry Potter," shrieked the boy in excitement.

"Yes," said Harry grudgingly.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle," said Draco indicating to the two boys standing beside him. Harry had finally got to his feet and was picking up his stuff of of the floor when Draco started to speak again.

"Let me do that for you. Crabbe, Goyle put Harry's trunk in the compartment my dad booked for us and wait for me and Harry to come," commanded Draco and surprisingly for Harry they obeyed and left carrying Harry's trunk between them.

Harry and Draco stayed behind and talked until everyone had got onto the Hogwarts Express. Harry followed Draco into a compartment where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting patiently for them. They were soon joined by a girl named Pansy Parkinson who Harry made out was Draco's girlfriend.

Soon it got dark but they arrived at a station which Draco had called Hogsmeade Station.

"Fis' years this way," said a familiar voice. Harry followed the voice to a lake where Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and Harry got into a boat and sailed away.

A few minutes later they arrived at a big castle.

"Hey we are at Hogwarts now," Draco announced to everyone in the boat "dad showed me around once because he is a governor." Harry followed Draco into a hall where they were all meant to be sorted into a house which would be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Draco had told Harry that Slytherin was the best house ever so Harry was determined to get into Slytherin.

"Hello I am Professor McGonagall and when I call your name out come and put this hat on," said Professor McGonagall.


	4. The sorting

_**The Sorting**_

"Hannah Abbots" called Professor McGonagall. Hannah stepped forwards and put on the shabby old hat which was resting on the stool.

"Hufflepuff," came a voice from the hat. Hannah jumped of the stool and went to join the Hufflepuff table.

After a few more names the list still carried on.

"Hermione Granger," said Professor McGonagall. A girl with brown bushy hair stepped up and put the hat on and then she waited.

"Gryffindor," called out the hat without hesitation. Draco was the next person up. Draco looked confident and not a slight bit nervous Harry wished he could feel like that right now but he just couldn't. Draco put on the hat.

"Slytherin," shouted the hat as it touched his head; Malfoy went and joined the Slytherin table. Harry was next; he put on the hat and listened.

"Hmm where should I put you," the hat questioned "ooh you are difficult very difficult where will you go? Loyalty seems to reside in your heart making it possible for you to be in Hufflepuff," Harry got worried it seemed that he was going to be put in the worst house in Hogwarts "but you will obtain great wisdom if you use the opportunities available in Hogwarts well so you can go into Ravenclaw," Ravenclaw is better but it still wasn't the best "oh and you also have bravery so you can make it to Gryffindor without doubt," horror struck Harry if he was in Gryffindor he would have to be Draco's worst enemy and Draco was the only friend he had in Hogwarts "but what's this I see a thirst to prove your self? That'll do nice for you in Slytherin." At last Harry's heart lightened.

"Please let it be Slytherin. Please please please," Harry whispered to him self.

"Slytherin eh? I know what to do to you now it'll have to be SLYTHERIN," called out the hat. Harry jumped of the stool in joy and went to join Draco at the Slytherin table and quietly watched the rest of the sorting.

The last name on the list was Ronald Weasley. Ronald was a red haired freckle faced boy who Malfoy had said was from a family of blood traitors. Harry did not know what Draco meant by blood traitors but he pretended that her knew all the same. Ronald got sorted into Gryffindor but Harry knew one thing for sure about the boy, he wasn't going to be liked by Malfoy. Soon after the sorting an elderly looking man stood up. The hall fell into total silence as if a spell had been cast upon it.

"That's Albus Dumbledore," whispered Draco.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and if this is your first year please note that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students and this year the third floor corridor is also forbidden to all students and a variety of other stuff that are banned by Mr Filch can be found on the notice board outside of his office. Now that is all let the feast begin," said Dumbledore and almost immediately the plates in front of them filled up with delicious food. Harry had never seen this much food before not even at the Dursleys so he began to eat. Soon once everyone had finished eating the prefects led the first years to the Slytherin Common room and showed them to the boys' dormitories.

Harry got changed but did not fall asleep instead he sat on his bed and thought about everything that had happened to him on this one day and soon he fell asleep.

The next morning Harry and Draco got up at nearly the same time and then went to breakfast. Draco had told Harry that today was when the lesson began. Harry checked his timetable and he found out that the first lesson they had was flying.

"I've never flown before," whispered Harry.

"You haven't? I have loads of times, it's easy," replied Draco.

Harry and Draco made it to the lesson just in time when suddenly a teacher arrived who Harry guessed was going to teach then to fly.

"Ok class, I am Madame Hooch," said the teacher who had just arrived "so what are you waiting for step up to the right side of your broom. That's it now say up." Harry's broom stick flew straight up into his hands the minute he said up then Draco's broom was the next to go up.

"Good, good Harry, Draco you've both got it," said Madame Hooch. Soon everyone's brooms were in there hands.

"Ok now I want you all to mount your brooms and push off and then come straight back down ok," said the teacher. Everyone mounted their brooms but before anyone could push off Neville Longbottom a boy from Gryffindor floated up and up and up…

The next thing anybody knew was that Neville was lying on his back groaning in pain.

"Clear, clear oh I think you have broken your arm," said Madame Hooch pointing at Neville "you will have to go to the hospital wing and I shall take you there," Madame Hooch escorted Neville to the hospital wing while the rest of the students stared at them both.

"Oh and you will all stay firmly on the ground or else you will be expelled before you can say Quidditch," she called over her shoulder as she kept on walking towards the hospital wing.

"Hey Harry want to fly?" said Draco already taking of. Harry knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't resist but to take off to. Harry and Draco chased each other around the school a couple of times. To Harry's amazement he could fly really well. Then Draco zoomed down and then back again but this time carrying a ball.

"Come on Harry catch," said Draco throwing the ball to Harry. Harry and Draco were playing catch.

"Harry here you go hit the ball," Draco shouted as he threw a bat kind of thing at Harry. Harry and Draco were hitting the ball to each other when the heard Professor Snape approaching.

"POTTER DRACO COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE AND FOLLOW ME," he shouted. Harry and Draco did as they were told; they knew that they were surely going to be expelled. All three of them walked up to a classroom. Snape opened the door without knocking.

"Quirrell may I borrow Mustafa," Snape asked the Professor.

"Yes, yes go ahead," replied Quirrell but before he could finish a boy had stood up and walked out the door.

"Yes professor what would you want" the boy asked.

"Mustafa I have found you two new beaters," Snape replied a hint of pride in his voice.

"What these two midgets I don't think so'" Mustafa replied without hesitation.

"Just take them for practice and see how good they are," Snape replied coolly and left. Harry and Draco were told the practice was at 6pm and they were to attend it.

Harry and Draco joined their classmates in the lunch hall.

"Hey Draco I hear you and Harry have been put in the team," Pansy shouted to Draco.

"Yeah we have," Draco replied just as everybody in the room began talking.


	5. Friend of Foe

_**Friend or Foe**_

The next morning Harry had woken up very, very late. But what bothered him the most was that Draco hadn't even attempted to wake him up. Harry was walking along the corridor when he bumped into someone. Harry finally picked himself of t the floor and noticed that the boy he had bumped into was the red haired boy who had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Sorry, its Ronald isn't it Ronald Weasley," asked Harry trying desperately to start a conversation with out knowing it.

"Yes it is but please call me Ron," the boy replied. Harry knew he should be mean to this boy because Draco had said to him but he just couldn't help but be nice. Harry knew that Draco didn't like the Griffindors and further more he didn't like the Weaslys either because they were apparently something called blood traitors.

"You're a Griffindor aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah what are you?" Ron replied.

"Slytherin," Harry replied with pride.

"Oh oh right ok I must get going right now," Ron said indicating to the empty corridor. Ron then walked away leaving Harry behind all on his own.

Harry continued walking down the corridor to his first lesson, which were potions. Harry arrived just in time for his lesson. He sat down next to Draco who seemed unusually quiet. Snape the potions master arrived shortly after Harry.

"Ok pair up," Snape said rather loudly. Harry paired up with Draco and they sat right at the back of the classroom so that they couldn't be caught talking. After potions Harry realized that he and Draco had Quidditch practice. Harry was excited but surprisingly scared as well.

Harry walked down the corridor deep in thought about the conversation that he had had with Ron that morning when he accidentally bumped into Ron again.

"Oh, hi I hear you're in the Slytherin Quidditch team?" enquired Ron.

"Yeah Professor Snape put me in the team but I hardly know anything about Quidditch though, and I am so nervous because we have a match against Hufflepuff in a few weeks," replied Harry.

"It's nothing to worry about you'll do great and Hufflepuff isn't the best tem in the world are they," Ron said and Harry found it comforting and those words calmed him down a tiny bit but he still felt nervous. "And anyway it's in your blood."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking very puzzled.

"Look," Ron showed Harry a trophy with Harry's dad's name on it. Harry's Dad had been a chaser and a very good one at that.

"I-I didn't know that!" Harry stammered in shock.

"Anyway I know you are friends with Draco but of all people you should know better," Ron said. Harry looked puzzled he didn't know what Ron meant.

"You see Draco's father Lucius Malfoy was once a death eater. He served You-Know-Who and he is a pure blood. He hates muggles and muggle-borns like you. And Draco Malfoy is just like his dad. The Malfoys still believe that You-Know-Who will return and the only way to do that is to kill you. So Mr Malfoy is always after you," Ron slowly walked away from Harry.

"Come back Draco's not like that," Shouted Harry but he did know that Draco did have a dark side.

Harry joined Draco and the others on the Quidditch pitch. Harry didn't even know what Quidditch was or how to play it. Harry sat down nervously on a bench and stared at the sky.

"Oi you what are you doing get your broom and get up there," shouted a boy who Harry instantly recognized as Mustafa the team captain.

"B-B-But I don't haven't got a broom," Harry replied.

"You don't need to worry about that young Draco here has got us all new brooms and they are all Nimbus 2000s," another boy from the team replied but Mustafa gave him a frightening glare and the boy had been silenced. Harry hadn't talked to Draco much that day. Harry wondered if Draco had somehow have over-heard the conversation that he had had with Ron. Harry mounted his broom and took off.

After practice Harry went to the Slytherin common room to get changed.

"So you're palling up with a Weasley are you?" Draco asked just as Harry finished changing.

"No it's not what you think-" Harry started.

"So now that you've got a new friend you wouldn't be needing me would you?" Draco cut in. Draco turned on the spot and walked away.

Harry lie on his bed once again thinking about the past. Harry didn't understand, he never understood and now he still didn't understand.

Was Draco a friend or a foe…


End file.
